Aggravated Crimes
Petty crimes aren't getting you enough cash? Want to push the law a little further? Try here! These crimes increases gangster xp and most of them gets you dirty cash too. Pickpocket This is the first step towards your crime career. You can pickpocket online players who are in city, which will reset their agg-pro timer and set your agg strength to 0%. You can get a small portion of money they have in their hands, most come from their dirty money on hands. The agg timer is not used here, thus you can do pickpocket as much as you want, but it'll be failed at lower agg strength if you are not strong enough. Mugging Mugging is the agg which is forbidden by every CL(City Leader), as it takes max health. Thus you should avoid it, unless you want to harm the opponent and thus getting shot by him or your CL. Carjacking (GTA) GTA is another agg which is forbidden in almost every city except those which has vehicle yard in them. GTA uses agg timer and will steal the opponents vehicle. The catch here is, you won't get the vehicle, using the agg will sell the vehicle in black market and you'll get few thousands cash. Thus it's a loss to you if you have to pay that back. In order to GTA players who are offline, you need to have done 5 GTA's on online players first. Breaking & Entering Referred as B&E, this agg is used to break and enter the opponent's apartment and steal things stashed there, it could be dirty cash, weapons and drugs. Dogs and armors can't be stolen using this agg. As this agg steals drugs too, thus you should avoid doing this on gangsters unless you have millions to pay back. Jail Break Jail Break is used to break out your friend from the prison. It needs a partner to plan. The partner must be from same city (if legit) or from same crew (if gangster). To execute the Jail Break, all three i.e. the planner, partner and the person inside the jail needs to be online. Delaying Jail Break after planning will increase the chance of failing it. The agg uses agg timer of both planner and partner. Smuggle Heroin into Jail As the name suggest, you can smuggle heroines to your friend in jail. It needs agg timer to use. Armed Robbery It is referred as AR and used to rob a local business. Once an AR is executed on a business, it gets protection for some time. Hint: Those business which are unprotected, are marked with '*'. Torch someone's Apartment The favorite agg of any arsonist out there. Burn down someone's apartment and everything inside it. Ask the victim first before executing it, if you want to play nice. Torch a local Business Set the local businesses on fire. Do not torch Drug house though, it'll lead you to the R.I.P. page. Bank Robbery Leave it for Capo or higher, as doing ti without auth of your CL and you will either get shot by the SWAT or the CL. This agg is used to raise cash for crew fronts, as it gives a massive amount of cash, taken from every local bank account. Torch a Crew's Business Front Good for those who got sick with their player and want to suicide. Hack someone's bank account Good for cyber criminals. Hack anyone's bank account and get a certain part of their hard earned cash deposited there. Unlike other aggs, it can't be performed if there is no money in the account or the whole cash is invested. You can hack offline players to. You can hack accounts of players who belong to the same homecity. International Car Theft Ring *Stub*